Caught in the Act
by xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Shepard decides to relive some tension all on her own and Garrus lets her know just what he thinks about that. M for language, sex and violence. So if that isn't your thing I suggest you keep on scrolling. Garrus/F!Shep


A/N: Well I'm horny. That is the only explanation that I can give for the highly explicit nature of this story. Dammit Army, give me back my husband. Let the deliciousness ensue.

Be Warned: Here there be violent sex.

So if a little blood freaks you out, back the fuck up.

Oh, and language. Always language.

Enjoy ;]

(Yes, I just warned you about violent sex like a pirate).

_Damn that man._

Shepard stomped into her cabin in a rage. She tore at her armor, flinging pieces about her cabin as she made a warpath to her bed. Ripping off her boots she threw them across the room where they thunked against the door and fell to the floor in a heap. Dropping into a crouch she dug through her nightstand in a flurry. Anything that was unfortunate enough to be between her and her goal joined her armor in a whirlwind of obsolete omni tools, old weapon mods and other miscellaneous items.

_Damn him! That smug turian bastard._

Her fingers finally wrapped around the box buried in the depths of her nightstand. She pulled it out greedily and set in on her bed. She latched onto the zipper in her under suit and jerked it down so quickly that it caught the fabric at the seams.

"Godamnit!" She cursed fiddling with the zipper until it came undone and she stood blissfully naked. "Fucking arrogant turian with his big head and false sense of security."

She typed in the box's security code (there was no way she was leaving this thing out where anyone could come across it) and tossed the lid onto the floor. A smirk graced her face as she pulled out the dildo, made to resemble a turian's phallus, with the extra addition of a clit stimulator. The rest of the box joined its lid on the floor.

This was the one thing that the Commander had bought specifically for herself. Her one dirty little secret. And boy was it _dirty_.

_That's right, Garrus, I can take care of myself. In _every_ aspect._

Shepard flopped onto the bed, finding a comfortable position, before lubricating the dildo and sliding it fully into her sex. She moaned as it filled her. Not quite as good as the real thing, but dammit she wasn't going to admit that Garrus was the best lay she'd ever had, not even to herself. A few button presses later and the toy began vibrating at its highest frequency.

"Ohhh…Christ that's good." Shepard pumped it slowly a few times, the clit stimulator vibrating against the bundle of nerves deliciously each time she slid it back in. She moaned loudly and increased her pace. Her body begged for release and she knew it wouldn't be long before she reached her climax.

Which is why she didn't hear her cabin door open. Or the footsteps that stopped abruptly at the stairs.

"Ahem…Jane?"

Shepard froze, hand still gripping the base of the cobalt blue dildo.

"Easing some tension?" Garrus leaned against the wall nonchalantly, arms crossed over his chest and a shit eating grin plastered on his scarred face.

Shepard paused for a few minutes. Trying to think of some way, _any_ way to convince her mate that she wasn't masturbating her frustration out.

"It's not what it looks like?" She said finally, surprised that her voice didn't shake.

"Well there's really only one thing that it looks like." He said, his hand hovering in the air, palm up in a 'please try to convince me otherwise gesture'. "And I'm pretty sure that's what it is." The smirk hadn't left his face and rather than be embarrassed, Shepard only became more enraged.

"You know what; it really isn't any of your business." She said pulling the dildo out and pushing it back in forcefully to accentuate her point. She barely held the groan in. There was something unbelievably erotic about pleasuring herself with Garrus watching from a few feet away. Even if he was an insufferable ass.

"Oh I beg to differ." Garrus said, pushing himself off the wall and coming to stand at the foot of her bed where he was undoubtedly getting an incredible eyeful. "Anything that touches you this intimately is _definitely_ my business." He lazily trailed a talon down her leg, from ankle to thigh and back. She suppressed a shiver. "Is this how you managed to keep a level head during all those stressful missions?" A few playful nips at the back of Shepard's knee caused her to jolt and press the dildo more firmly inside herself. This time the groan made its way past her lips.

"M-might've been…" She said feeling her inner walls tighten around the toy.

"Maybe I should help you, since I'm here and all…" Garrus let the sentence trail off suggestively as his talons made their way back down his mate's leg until he found her center. He slapped her hand away and thrust the dildo once, basking in the noises the action elicited. "Close so soon?" He clicked his tongue and turned the toy slightly so it hit her spot, massaging in small circles.

Shepard arched her back, fingers tearing at the sheets. "Fuck! Yes…there…" Her muscles tensed as the orgasm washed over her. The bliss was short lived, however, when she heard Garrus chuckle.

_Son of a bitch…_

"I hope you aren't done already." He said and Shepard cracked her eyes open enough to catch sight of him tossing the dildo aside and settling his face between her legs. His hot breath ghosted over her sensitive flesh and she whimpered, caught somewhere between wanting more and wanting to push him away. "I'm only getting started." His tongue snuck out to taste her juices and a pleased rumble emitted from his chest. One hand cupped a breast while the other held her legs open as he continued to lave her folds and clit with his tongue.

Shepard bucked against him. The pleasure was too much for her overly sensitive sex and she pushed at his fringe in an effort to halt his ministrations.

"What's the matter, Jane?" He asked teasingly. "I though you liked it when I did this." He traced a talon along her inner thigh, leaving a welt in its wake. Shepard shivered and continued to wordlessly push him away. Garrus ignored her intentions and ran his tongue along her clit again.

"Ah! Garrus…sto-op…" Shepard whined, her body shaking with the overstimulation.

"Oh no. You want to punish me by keeping this all to yourself? I don't think so." He replaced his tongue with a talon and slid it gently inside her. "One little fight and you lock yourself away…" His thumb found her clit and he rubbed it in gentle circles to match his talon's small thrusts.

"Ass…" Shepard growled her hand sliding down to rub the soft skin behind his fringe. Garrus groaned forcing his talon deeper within her.

"It's impolite to insult someone doing you a favor, Jane." Garrus sped his thrusts as he rubbed himself through the fabric of his pants. Shepard writhed in the sweat soaked sheets, another orgasm rapidly building momentum when her mate suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"For the love of all that is _holy_, Garrus!" Shepard yelled as she glared up at him. He towered over her, amusement twinkling in his blue eyes. Her gaze trailed down his body until they came upon his arousal, now freed from its bonds, it sprang forth proudly. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's the hold up?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied as his hands stroked his member. Shepard forced herself not to squirm. He was screwing with her and she knew it. Albeit not in the way she wanted him to.

"Suit yourself." Shepard said with a shrug and pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Garrus stopped pleasuring himself long enough to grab her shoulder.

"You seemed awfully happy to beat your meat so I'll leave you to it." She said nodding towards the hand he still had wrapped around his cock.

"Nice try, Jane." He gave her shoulder a hard shove and she fell back onto the bed. "You aren't going _anywhere_ for at least the next day." His voice was hoarse and Shepard realized for the first time that he'd been using a considerable amount of self-control not to fuck her senseless from the moment he walked in the door.

_Perfect._

"Make me." It was her turn to smirk as the fire in his eyes blazed. He growled, the sound somewhere between his desire for her and his need to make her submit.

"You might regret saying that." He tore off his shirt and pants, leaving the tattered clothes in a pile on the floor and climbed over her.

_This_ was what she'd been waiting for. There was just something about this raw desire and need to dominate that turned her on in ways that it probably shouldn't. Which is why she didn't even try to stop the condescending laugh that left her mouth.

Garrus froze, one hand on her ass, the other keeping him from crushing her and stared disbelievingly down at his mate. She knew how much he had to war with his instincts when they were intimate. How he had to fight, tooth and nail, to keep from raking his talons down her back and sinking his teeth into her neck. She _knew_. And the bitch _laughed in his face_.

_She is never going to walk again_.

He plunged into her without warning, sinking completely to the hilt. She choked on her laugh and he roared in her ear. Partially in rage and partially to let her know just what she had unleashed, and then proceeded to _hammer_ into her. Her nails caught on the skin between his plates as she arched into him, her mouth open in a silent scream. He couldn't tell if it was in ecstasy or pain and at this point he found it hard to care. The need to wipe that smirk off her face clouded his mind and all he could think about was ensuring that, by the time this was over, it would be an undeniable fact that she _belonged_ to _him._

"Oh God!" Shepard finally managed to squeak, her voice reaching pitches she wasn't sure human ears could pick up. Garrus' obviously did. He growled in response, forcing himself deeper and digging his talons into her shoulder blade. She shivered, the pain and pleasure coming together in a combination that in any other situation with any other man would have quickly ended the session as well as any future possibilities. But not with him. He was a predator by nature and Shepard wasn't naïve enough to deny that she found that _ridiculously_ hot.

"Fuck, Garrus!" She wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to meet his hard thrusts. He dug his talons into her ass as well to keep her pressed as tightly against him as physics would allow. Her walls clenched around him and she threw her head back, exposing her neck. It was all the invitation Garrus needed. With one last deep thrust he sank his teeth into the junction between her shoulder and neck and came with a roar.

Shepard panted heavily, still trapped in her mates embrace. "Mother of God…" She gasped and let her arms rest easily on his cowl. Garrus kept his breaths even as he came down from his high and the lustful shroud in his mind ebbed away. He released her neck and pulled his talons out of her shoulder and ass, wiping the blood on the soiled sheets.

"Are you okay?" Shepard watched him, carefully judging the emotions that flashed across his face.

"Yeah…I uh…didn't mean to do all _that_." He gestured towards her neck, trying to ignore the guilt that bubbled up at the sight of her mangled flesh. She had asked for it. Pushed him one step too far and at that point there wasn't any going back.

"It doesn't bother me, Garrus." She said, her hand stroking his scarred cheek. "Really. It was…kind of hot. A lot hot, actually." Garrus flared a mandible and chuckled.

"You're sick, Jane." He dropped his forehead to hers and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"Yea, well, you're stuck with me now. I'm pretty sure I could still walk if I _really_ wanted to." He lifted his gaze at her words and his eyes flashed.

"Let me remedy that."

A/N: …Well then. That certainly was fun. Review and stuffs. And don't flame me about violence.

Ye been warned. Argh!


End file.
